


My Dear Colonial

by CrazyCorbeau



Category: CountryHumans, Statehumans
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minnesota Harem, Minnesota Nice, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCorbeau/pseuds/CrazyCorbeau
Summary: Years have passed since the Russian Empire fell, well retired , one day America got a letter from his friend. Excited and nervous about seeing him again since a lot has changed.
Relationships: Britain/France(Countryhumans), Russian Empire/America(Countryhumans)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Pre information/Personal Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sneak peak for what I'm writing, I'm actually looking forwards to sharing this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just to hold ya'll over till I actually finish the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more info might will be added later

America had wings but lost one during the Civil War, also has severe PTSD. All states that were around during the Civil War have scars. America hides his scars. Minnesota is trans. Minnesota hates her past and what she did to the natives.

Russian Empire was abused by his father as he was growing up, has anger issues due to it, is afraid of hurting those he loved, his wife cheated on him. Has his coat of arms eye patch on his right eye. A scar peeks a little past on the upper side of the patch. Scar was caused by Britain. He comforted America after the Civil War and assisted with rehab. He absolutely hates,despises,and resents his father for blaming the death of his mother on him. His mother died after she gave birth to him.

Canada, Sealand, Australia, and New Zealand have no idea how to feel about Russian Empire, they also fear him.

Soviet Union loves his father but their relationship is unstable.

Britain despises the Russian Empire, hates that America has a good relationship with him.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEE it's here :D

** _Dear America,_ **

** _It’s been years since I last wrote since my retirement and I’m looking forward to seeing you again, from what my son, Soviet, and grandsons and daughters have told me, you’ve changed a lot, I’m hoping not too much. I’ll be writing you letters till I arrive which will probably be in two weeks. I remember when you were younger, always smiling and laughing, I hope you write back, as it’d help me know that you’d got the letter. I should probably stop writing before this gets too long. _ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Russian Empire._ **

America stared down at the letter that was written in russian, he was at his house, well mansion, it was one of his states birthday and usually all states went to the mansion to celebrate. He was smiling ear to ear as he as he went to put the letter away,” Who’s the letter from?” Alaska asked making America jump.

“Geeze Alaska,” America said, grabbing his chest and almost dropping the letter,” Don’t sneak up on me like that.” he sighed, fixing his shades.

“Sorry, I’m just curious.” Alaska apologized.

“Uhh, anyways…” America trailed off,” It...it’s from the Russian Empire… he’s coming to visit….” Alaska stared at his adoptive father figure, an excited gleam in his eyes. America couldn’t help but smile back, knowing that the Russian Empire was his father.

“When will he get here?” Alaska asked, almost shyly.

“Two weeks from now, but he’ll be sending letters till he gets here.” America responded, placing a hand on Alaska’s head,” I was just about to write him back, do you want me to mention you in the letter?” The Last Frontier state nodded.

America laughed, taking out a paper and pencil and started writing.

** _Dear Russian Empire,_ **

America paused, not knowing what to respond with,”I don’t know what to write.” America said, almost laughing,” It’s been so long since I last wrote to him.” he added awkwardly. He pulled a gold heart shaped necklace out from his shirt.

“I’ve always wondered why you have that, you never told us about it.” Alaska said curiously.

“It’s…not something I want to talk about…” America sighed, gripping onto the necklace before focusing back on the paper.

“Just write from the heart.” Alaska said, turning to leave,” Don’t take too long, Wisconsin will be here soon!’

America nodded, letting out a sigh.

** _I did get your letter and I’m very excited to see you again, I personally don’t think I changed, still the same old shy old me, but more confident in myself. I still have the necklace you gave me before you left. Today is one of my state's birthday so I’m sorry if this is short. Alaska was excited when I told him the news so I hope you’ll be happy to see how much he’s grown since he’s been with me. You know, taking care of fifty states and 16(?) territories gets hard at times but it keeps me busy. I hope everything goes smoothly._ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _America_ **

America stopped writing, deciding that was enough,” Ame!” Minnesota said, standing at his opened the door, “Hurry, Wisconsin will be here any minute!” Minnesota said. The country nodded, chuckling at Minnesota politeness, which wasn’t unusual. 

“Tell Alaska he can deliver the letter,” America said, standing up and headed towards his door,” he is closest to Russia after all.” Minnesota only nodded, letting America leave his room,” Also, how’s the harem going?”

Minnesota blushed,”W-w-w-well, it’s umm… a bit complicated?”

“Surre.”

“Ame, your fangs are….” She trailed off, knowing how much America hated them.

“Sharp… yeah I got to file them down soon.” he sighed, already cringing at the thought. Silence passed between the two,” So uh… before we head downstairs, remind me who is all in your harem.”

“Uh... well, um….” Minnesota trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it. America only shrugged as he headed towards the stairs.

** _Meanwhile with Russian Empire_ **

“So how many grandchildren do I have?” The Russian Empire asked.

“15….” 

“Soviet, use a condom.” he said dryly.

“Shut up dad!” Soviet Union spat back, he was blushing at the comment.

“So other than you and a few others wanting me to cheer Ame up,” The Empire moved onto a different topic,” Why’d you drag me out of retirement? ``I thought you hated me.” He snorted the last part.

“Well, my children have been asking me a lot about you and why they don’t see you.” Soviet said plainly,” So I just figured it’s time they met you.”

“Hmm...” Russian Empire closed his eyes, even though one was covered by an eye patch,” I don’t appreciate it, but… I guess it’s time I’ve got to know them.” His eyes narrowed, the wings on his back twiched with slight annoyance.

“You’re still an asshole, aren’t you.” Soviet growled, rolling his eyes.

“Niet, we both are.” 

“Kazakhstan has wings.”

“Good to know that one of them has them.”

“Don’t pick favorites.” Soviet grunted.

“Blyat! I forgot what I was doing!” The Russian Empire groaned.

“You’re cat ran off.” 

“Right…” The Empire sighed,” He’ll come back on his own, I’m not about to waste so much time trying to find him.”

“I’m hungry.” Soviet said and immediately regretted it when he saw the smirk on his father’s face,” No, don-.”

“Hi Hungry, I’m dad.” Russian Empire quipped back.

“Fuck you and your dad jokes!” The Union groaned, facepalming before heading inside.

** _Next day cuze I lazy _ **

** _Meanwhile with America_ **

“America, you got a letter.” Alaska said as he walked up to the country who was looking at some papers.

“Thanks.” America said, taking the envelope from the state and opening it.

** _Dear America,_ **

** _I got your letter and I’m quite happy that you’re doing well and I’m glad you took good care of Alaska. I’m actually surprised that you still know the Russian language, after all these years. I’m glad you still have the necklace by the way. I also have a cat, but it seems he’s ran away from home, I’m a bit too lazy to go out and look for him, but I know that cat will come home when he gets hungry…_ **

The letter went on about a couple other things, mainly about the cat and how it’s missing a right eye and how he was going to try and get a picture of the cat. America did have pets of his own and thought he may as well tell him about them. America has two dogs, a kitten, and a horse. The country chuckled and decided to write back.

** _Dear Russian Empire,_ **

** _I’m Glad you got my letter, I’m also a bit surprised that I still remember it as well, but I’m more surprised that I can still write it, as for speaking it, I’m still not good at it. I’m still good at my native language, surprisingly, I still miss my mom. I have two dogs, both are pitbull german husky mix named Gray and Winter, a small kitten that I named Star, yeah I’m just that lazy with naming the kitten, and a horse named Shade. Gray doesn’t like anyone but me and Winter is very friendly, kitten loves everyone and is very playful, and the horse is the same as the first dog…._ **

America wrote a bit more before he stopped, not knowing what else to add. He chuckled and stretched and yawned.

“I’m still here.”Alaska said, catching America’s attention.

“I know.” America said, handing Alaska the paper,” Don’t freeze.” he teased the state.

“Says you.” Alaska retorted back as he left.

America watched Alaska leave, there was a moment of silence before the star bangled country sighed, pulling out the necklace.

The necklace which was also a locket looked like it was in mint condition for something that was about one hundred and two years old, some parts of it were worn down but was hardly even noticeable. A small smile started to play on America’s lips as he opened it, a picture of younger him and the Russian Empire, he felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away before closing the locket and hiding the necklace under his shirt. 

America sniffled, taking a few moments to himself to pull himself together before focusing back on what he was originally doing.

** _Meanwhile with the Russian Empire_ **

Loud meowing woke the Russian Empire, the retired country groaned as he rubbed his eyes as the meowing was growing louder. Russian Empire groaned as he got out of bed and looked out the window to see his cat glaring at him,”Hello there.” he said as he walked over, opening the window, letting the cat in,”  **Supid cat.** ” The Empire grumbled in russian. 

The Russian Empire moved away from the window, allowing the cool air into his room,”Where have you been?” he asked, picking up the fluffy cat. Soviet had gotten the cat for him when it was a kitten and told him the cat was a Maine coon mix with another breed of cat. The cat only purred in his hands, butting its head against his chin. The Empire only chuckled and put the cat back down.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice,“Sir, you got a letter from America.”

“Ok, I’ll be out soon.” The Empire responded, throwing on a random shirt, still trying to wake up.

** _Thirty Minutes later_ **

The Empire rubbed his eye, he was still packing for the visit and hadn’t gotten much rest due to nightmares but the letter he’d gotten from America brightened up his morning. The Russian Empire let out a grunt as he stumbled over his cat.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” 

The Empire let out a long groan,” Are you going to keep visiting until I move?”

“Da.” Soviet responded.

“What time is it?” Russian Empire asked in a slightly annoyed tone

“I don’t know, and don’t care.”

The Empire grunted in response,”Whatever.” and continued to pack his stuff.

** _Next day_ **

** _Meanwhile with America_ **

** _Dear America,_ **

** _I’m glad you still remember your roots and just keep practicing, you’ll eventually get better at Russain. I also remember all the nicknames and shortened versions of your name, like , Colonial, Ame, Rica, Muric, Flower boy~, and Rose boy~. I’m still going to call you Rose boy. You knew too much about roses and strangely always smelled of them, or some variant of them._ **

America stopped reading, his face flushed and internally screaming as he read off the nicknames, although he didn’t mind the first four, the last two always made him feel strange and he still didn’t know why. After calming his rapidly beating heart, he continued reading.

** _I think you told me there where a hundred something kind of rose species. I really don’t remember. I know there are seven species of chamomile/camomile…_ **

The letter went on, talking about different things, some of which made America chuckle. 

The country had had a hard day, politics, argument with his dad, disagreement with Russia, China, and North Korea, all on different things and left him drained both physically and emotionally. He’d almost broke down in front of NK and was surprised he’d even held himself together till the end. China had been easy to deal with, probably because he could see how stressed the star spangled country was.

America sighed, he had no idea what he was going to write back and buried his head in his arms as he took a moment to himself before he sat up and started to write back a response.

** _Dear Russian Empire,_ **

** _Yes, I remember the nicknames and there are one hundred fifty rose species and over one thousand hybrids, and I’ll still call you Bear and you can’t stop me! Also, did your cat come back yet? Still waiting for a picture…_ **

America wrote a bit more, not really having much to write about as well as being exhausted. He felt a wet nose press against his leg, he looked down to see Winter sitting beside him,” Hello girl, how are you.” He said, petting her before standing up and put the letter in an envelope and headed out of the room, the dog following close behind.

** _Next day_ **

** _Dear America,_ **

** _My cat did come back, and is annoying as ever and there is a picture but I must digress, I have been quite hesitant to ask how’ve you been since ‘him’. I know it’s a topic you don’t like to talk about and much rather avoid but I’ve been a bit curious, Soviet also told me about 9/11. I understand if you don’t want to talk about either topic._ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Russian Empire_ **

America looked at the picture of the Russian Empire and his cat. The cat curled up next to him and sleeping. He then looked back to the letter, he hesitated and thinking about whether he should answer the question or not. After a lot of deliberation he decided to answer the question.

** _Dear Russian Empire,_ **

** _I’ve had many ups and downs, some days worse than others but I get through them. I don’t like thinking about ‘him’, it brings back too many bad memories. This is all I can think of to write right now, sorry._ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _America_ **

“Hey America! Ya’re hoss gawt out again!” Texas yelled.

America groaned in annoyance before heading out to assist in capturing the horse.

** _Next day_ **

** _Dear America,_ **

** _Well I hope things get better. I hope you’re not getting too many panic attacks. I honestly can’t say the same for myself, guess that’s why I kept the cat._ **

** _(Okay feel like I’m dragging this on lol xD)_ **

Once again the letter went on with some other things.

A few more letters were exchanged between the two counties before the Russian Empire was finally able to visit America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their was originally going to be 14 letters but I started to struggle and kinda gave up


	3. Hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that the Russian Empire lived for 196/195 years and would be 300/299 years old as of now, while America/USA is 243 years old, I also found out that the German Empire lived for 47/46 years and would be 150/149 years old as of now…. I’m doing too much research :T also the counties have hair :D I'd also like for ya'll to keep in mind the numbers 196/195 and 47/46 where found by taking their dissolved date minus their founding date, Russian Empire Dissolved in 1917 and was founded in 1721 while the German Empire Dissolved in 1918 and was founded in 1871. To find how old they'd currently be now is simply subtracting today's year(2020) from their founding date :T, lemme know if the dates are off

** _With the Russian Empire_ **

Empire sighed, stroking the loudly purring cat in his lap as he watched the clouds go by. He didn’t know or care to keep track of the time that had gone by. A million questions were running through his mind, most with no answers,”Sir,” the voice of a female flight attendant jolted him out of his thoughts,” We’ll be landing soon.” after she said that she quickly walked away. The Russian Empire’s eye narrowed, noticing how stiff she’d walked away.

“Damn.” The Empire sighed quietly, questioning why the woman had been scared of him before shifting, waking the cat. He picked the cat up and put him in his carrier for the rest of the flight. The cat soon started to meow loudly begging for attention. The Russian Empire sighed, rolling his eye and ignoring the cat.

** _Meanwhile with America_ **

** _(Okay quickly chat usernames Tea Lover: Britain, Tea Tosser: America/US/USA, Gender Fluid Baguette: France, Maple boi: Canada, Kiwi 1: Australia, Kiwi 2: New Zealand, Taco boy: Mexico, Tea Tosser’s Friend: Brazil, Sea Girl: Sealand)_ **

_ Tea Lover: So you’re going to meet him at the airport??!?!? _

_ Tea Tosser: duh! Why wouldn’t I? _

_ Gender Fluid Baguette: Oh non! Don’t argue about this! _

_ Maple boi: About the Russian Empire? _

_ Kiwi 1: OOOO I’ll get the popcorn <3! _

_ Kiwi 2: Oh I already got some! _

_ Taco boy: cute, we all know you have a crush on him lil bro~ _

_ Tea Tosser: NO I DON’T >///< Shut up you Taco lover! _

_ Tea Tosser’s Friend: What’s going on? _

_ Tea Lover: Wait… when did Brazil join the family chat? _

_ Tea Tosser: Well I do consider him Family and made him Mod so y’all couldn’t kick him. _

_ Maple boi: oof _

_ Kiwi 1: alright? _

_ Gender Fluid Baguette: Just be careful mon fils _

_ Tea Tosser: I’ll be fine. _

_ Tea Lover: You know how I feel about him. _

_ Sea Girl: Oh get over it! _

_ Tea Lover: Over what? _

  
  
  


_ Tea Tosser: The Great Game _

_ Maple boi: The Great Game _

_ Gender Fluid Baguette: The Great Game _

_ Toca boy: The Great Game _

_ Kiwi 1: The Great Game _

_ Sea Girl: The Great Game _

_ Kiwi 2: The Great Game _

_ Tea Tosser’s Friend: The Great Game _

_ Tea Lover: …… _

_ Morocco: Not to mention that Russian Empire refused to help you. _

_ Tea Tosser: Lol! _

_ Tea Tosser: I gtg ttyl _

America sighed, putting his phone away, he was just waiting for Alaska who had begged to come with him which he’d agreed with,”Alaska, hurry up!” he shouted.

“Alright!” the state responded, rushing towards the front door. Alaska was dressed in a thick jacket, winter hat, jeans, a scarf.

“Dontcha think you’re a bit overdressed?” America asked, chuckling.

“Nope.” The state responded simply .

America chuckled,”Alright, let’s go.”

**After a long walk**

“How long are we gonna have to wait?” Alaska asked, they were waiting for Empire at the entrance of the airport.

“Dunno?” America responded, watching cute cat videos on his phone

“You want to know what’s strange?” Alaska inquired.

“What?”

“Some people consider me to be the child of you and Empire.”

America snorted,”We both know damn well that ain’t true.”

“Yeah, but I get asked that question a lot.” Alaska sighed, almost annoyed.

“Well…. I dunno what to say.” America chuckled,” Just tell them the truth that I met ya in 1867.”

“I say it all the time, and people still don’t listen!”

“Well, you were named Russian America back before you became a state.”

“NOoooo! Don’t!” Alaska groaned, he didn’t mind his old name, but he didn’t like being referred to it.

“Oh don’t be a big baby about it!” America scoffed, almost amused by Alaska’s reaction.

“Fine!” Alaska sighed, pouting.

“Wonder what Empire would think, I know he’s raised you not to pout about needless things.”

“UUUGH.” Alasked groaned once more.

America only snickered,” Oh hey,”he said, looking out the window of the car, noticing a very tall figure the crowd of short people well, short because the guy is tall as fuck,”I see him! Well, it’s kinda hard to miss him.”

**Russian Empire’s pov**

Russian Empire let out a quiet groan, he was annoyed at how long it was taking to get his cat back,”Sorry it took so long sir, your cat is quite…. agressive towards strangers.” Some guy said.

“I don’t see why you had to take him.” The Empire growled in annoyance. 

“S-s-sorry.” The guy stammered, handing over the cat carrier. Russian Empire rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.” He said, taking the carrier and leaving. He’d decided to wait for a bit, know that America was coming so he really didn’t have much to worry about, but as he reached the front of the airport, he recognized two familiar faces.

“Holy fuck dude, I frogot how tall you where.” America said laughing, allowing Alaska to go up and hug the Empire.

“And I forgot how short you were.” Empire responded in a thick accent as he returned the hug the best he could with a cat carrier in one hand. The cat soon started meowing loudly once Alaska stopped hugging him.

America chuckled,”Can we see the cat?” he asked

“Later.” Empire said,letting Alaska hold the carrier,” I’m a bit tired right now so I’d like to rest.”

“Well we’re going to eat first if that’s okay?” America said, smiling,” Then we can go to the mansion.” he added. The Russian Empire only gave a simple nod,” Alright, let’s go!” 

**Later after eating, America’s pov **

America loved hearing Russian Empire’s voice, it was similar yet somehow different from the other slavic countries yet unique from Soviet Union and Russia’s accent. His accent varied a lot depending on his mood. Like, whenever Empire was extremely mad, his accent was very thick and almost hard to understand and he’d always switch to speaking in his first language, his voice was also deep and had a hint of a growle in it.

“Amerrrrica~” The Russian Empire’s hummed jolted America out of his thoughts,” You seem a bit flustered,” The Empire pointed out once he’d gotten America’s attention,” care to share why?”

“I-I’m just thinkin’ bout somethin’.” America stuttered out, avoiding making eye contact.

“Sure you were~” Alaska teased, laughing a bit.

The Russian Empire his arm around America’s shoulder,” No need to be embarrassed.” He said smiling.

“I know.” America simply responded,” Also we’re here.” he added, removing Empire’s arm from his shoulder so he could unlock the door only for it to burst open, knocking the star spangled country out.

“Seriously Texas?” Alasked groaned in an annoyed tone while Russian Empire went to help America to his feet.

“Err…” The state stared for a long moment before finally saying,” Sorry.”

“Let’s just get America inside.” The Russian Empire sighed, picking the country up with little effort and walking past Texas.

“Urrg.” America groaned, rubbing his head,” What happened?” he asked, noticing that he was on the living room couch, the TV was quietly running a cartoon show before closing his eyes.

“Texas opened the door in your face,” Alaska answered,”and your shades are broken.” the state added.

“Well that explains the headache.” America sighed, plopping his head down on the couch pillow, running his hand through his now messy hair. “Glad you’re okay.” America opened his eyes.

Russian Empire stared at America for a moment before letting out a small chuckle,”I almost forgot you have two different eye colors.”

“You do as well.” America said, smiling. 

“Too bad I can’t take the eye patch off,” Empire said, pointing to his right eye,” It’s strange how one of my eyes is extremely sensitive to light and yet the other isn’t.” 

America was about to respond when Alaska interrupted,“Can I hold the cat now?” he asked.

“Sure, but he doesn’t like strangers that much.” Empire responded.

“I’ll be able to handle him!” Alaska said, opening the door of the carrier,”What’s his name?” he asked while the cat slowly came out of the carrier.

“His name is Midnight, he’s a Maine Coon.” Russian Empire answered.

“That’s a nice name.” America laughed before asking,” Think I should get Star?” 

“I mean, if you want to.” Alaska said, now holding the large black cat which started purring in his arms. America got up slowly and went to go and find the kitten.

**Russian Empire’s pov**

The Empire sighed, he felt tired but didn’t want to sleep, not with all the nightmares that had plagued him recently, ones that were vivid and left and shaking or crying when he woke up. He’d never go back to sleep and stay awake all night. 

“You look tired...” Alaska trailed off,”like… really tired.” there was concern in his tone. Empire gave Alaska a tired look,” I haven’t been sleeping well.” The Russian Empire responded which made Alaska more worried.

The Empire sighed mumbling something to himself before saying,”I highly doubt anything will happen...”

Alaska only nodded and a few moments later, America came back holding a gray striped tuxedo kitten ,”I have no idea what breed Star is, so I can’t tell you much.” America said with chuckled and sat down. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Empire said camly,” What took so long?”

“I took some medication for the headache.”

Russian Empire only nodded, going over to sit next to the smaller country to get a better look at the kitten. What really stood out about the kitten was it’s green and blue eyes,” He’s quite cute.” he finally said.

“I know.” America smiled.

**Few hours later**

Russian Empire was enjoying listening to America chat with his states and occasionally including him in their conversation which he’d respond every now and again but usually didn’t respond. 

Empire loved hearing America’s accents, sometimes it was southern, other times northern, and on extremely rare occasions, it came out as a British accent. He could only assume it comes from being a former British colony. He’d actually liked America’s British accent and often wished he could hear it more often. Empire knew it came from the fact that America is a large country and all his states where like their own country which in turn caused fifty more accents.(Divided into Southern, Northern, Midwestern… ect)

It was hard to get used to it when it happened, it was also really hard to understand whenever he heard the change in accent because America naturally speaks in a thick accent of said state. Russian Empire knew America had no control over when it happened and the accent would change at random intervals. He was quite glad America had much more control over it.

Russian Empire chuckled, catching America’s and a states attention,”Er? What’s so funny?”

“I’m just thinking about how you always got frustrated when your accent changed in the middle of a conversation.” Empire replied.

“Oh god don’t remind me.” America groaned, shaking his head.

“I won’t, well, not often.” Empire laughed.

America looked at his phone, checking the time, before looking outside,”Damn, time passed by fast.” he sighed as he stood and stretched,” If you want to stay, you’re going to be sleeping on the couch.”

“Don’t care.” Russian Empire waved off America off with amusement. America stared at him for a long while.

“Well you should care.” 

The Empire sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair, he felt annoyed but did say anything. America recognized the dim light in his visible eye,” I hope you’re not going to start brooding.” He said, crossing his arms. The Empire didn’t respond, he just sighed.

“You know sleep and I don’t get along and that-”

“Oh don’t go brooding about it, you don’t have to force yourself to sleep if you can’t or don’t want to,” Russian Empire was about to interject but America kept going,” and I know about your night terrors so don’t try using that as an excuse!” The Empire let out a genuine chuckle, giving his head a small shake.

“Alright, I guess I have no excuses.”

“Right.” America nodded,” Anyways, I gotta get to bed, I have things to do tomorrow.” he stood up letting out a long sigh.

“Guess we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Yeah… I feel like I could crash at any moment, so if you need anything just ask one of the states.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll add all the tags for the states at a later date cuze it'll take too long, I got some personal head-cannons for my story which is all Counties had wings but lost them in a war of some sort, America has one wing and the other was cut off my Confederate America during the end of the Civil war. 
> 
> Also America has sharp fangs which is from Confederate and he hates them and files them down when he can.


End file.
